


see what you've done to me

by starboykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: It's easy to get a little carried away.





	see what you've done to me

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this
> 
> title is from national anthem by lana del rey

Shiro's tongue is tracing the seam of Keith's lips and Keith shudders and opens for him, moaning softly when Shiro's tongue is in his mouth and it's so fucking good, hot and wet, hearing Shiro's stifled noises as Keith tugs at his hair.  
  
Even better is when Shiro's hand slides down to palm at Keith's ass, gripping hard enough to make Keith arch up against him. Keith wants to touch Shiro everywhere: he moves his hand from Shiro's hair to his neck, pulling them even closer together; his other hand gropes at Shiro's back for purchase, and the span of Shiro's shoulders - so much wider than Keith's - makes Keith's head spin with how much _bigger_ than him Shiro is as Shiro presses him against the wall.  
  
Their lips part with a wet, obscene noise; Shiro moves to kiss Keith's throat and Keith moves to let him, tilting his head up and panting at the ceiling as Shiro kisses and kisses and hints with his teeth at such a vulnerable part of Keith's body that Keith feels undone, exposed.  
  
"Okay, baby?" Shiro murmurs, and Keith shudders as he feels Shiro start sucking a mark. Shiro's other hand reaches to take one of Keith's, to interlock their fingers and then pin them above Keith's head, and it makes Keith gasp to think of the power Shiro holds over him. Shiro keeps his other hand on Keith's ass, rubbing and squeezing and making Keith think of moving to one of their bedrooms.  
  
" _Yes_ , don't stop," is what spills out of Keith's mouth, and he _feels_ Shiro grin against his neck, tonguing the new mark, and then Shiro slots his thigh between Keith's legs and Keith keens and grinds down helplessly.  
  
He eyes the door over Shiro's shoulder; it isn't locked, anyone could walk in - anyone could walk in and see Shiro pressing him up against the wall, holding Keith's hand above his head, kissing Keith's neck and keeping him powerless as Keith shudders and moans and wishes they never had to stop.  
  
"Want you," Keith mumbles, pulling Shiro up by the hair to kiss him again, urgent and fast and full of teeth.  
  
"Is the door locked?" Shiro asks, sounding less drugged on kisses and more collected as he pulls back and searches Keith's face, but his pupils are so dilated there's just a thin ring of cool grey.  
  
Keith shakes his head slowly, eyes on Shiro's kiss-swollen, bitten lips, and he feels Shiro's grip on his wrist tighten for a moment before Shiro drops their hands from the wall.  
  
"Whose room?" he asks, so rough Keith shivers.  
  
"Too far away," Keith says, voice just a little whiny, a little breathless the way Shiro likes it, and Shiro kisses him again, sucking on Keith's bottom lip.  
  
Keith rolls his hips, watching Shiro's eyes fall closed as he grips Keith harder. "Not here," Shiro says firmly, and Keith whines in protest. Then he's clutching at Shiro in panic as Shiro's hands wrap around his thighs and _lift_ Keith off the ground, forcing Keith's legs around his waist to stay balanced.  
  
"Shiro," Keith gasps uncertainly, clinging to his shoulders. He trusts Shiro without question, but as Shiro flexes his grip on Keith's thighs he realises what Shiro is planning to do, and smirks.  
  
"If someone sees us," Shiro warns, but he doesn't finish his sentence: the threat of punishment is implicit, and Keith shudders, almost _wanting_ to get caught, to see what Shiro would do to him.  
  
"I don't care," Keith whispers against Shiro's neck, hearing him swallow nervously. "I don't care if everyone sees us, I want - "  
  
He's shocked into cutting himself off when Shiro starts moving, strong and solid enough that Keith isn't at risk of falling, but the movement presses and rocks them together, and Keith grinds down against where he can feel Shiro hard in his jeans, mouth going dry.  
  
"Do that again and we won't make it to my room," Shiro murmurs as he opens the door. Keith curls his fingers into Shiro's shoulders, hiding his face in Shiro's neck as Shiro carries him down the hallway, whole body alight with desire and desperation, wanting Shiro _now_.  
  
Shiro appears calm, walking with Keith in his arms as easily as if he weren't carrying a weight at all, but Keith can hear the rapid-fire of Shiro's pulse, heart racing as Keith flattens a palm against Shiro's chest, lips moving across Shiro's neck.  
  
It feels like a lifetime before they reach Shiro's door, Shiro shifting Keith's weight and holding him up with his Galra hand to give his handprint for the lock, but the second they're inside Shiro has him up against the wall again and Keith's helpless, legs spread wide around Shiro's waist and only Shiro's grip on his thighs keeping him upright.  
  
Shiro kisses relentlessly, leaving Keith breathless and panting and embarrassed for being so affected before they've even made it to the bed, but Shiro pulls back, lifting Keith again and striding to deposit him on his bed before Keith even registers the change in position.  
  
He bounces once from the fall and laughs breathlessly, looking up at Shiro's dark eyes and his self-satisfied smirk. Keith tears his shirt over his head and fumbles with the fastenings of his trousers, hearing Shiro do the same and biting his lip in anticipation.  
  
Shiro stands and looks at Keith for a second, cock straining against his boxers, and Keith swallows, feeling caught and pinned under Shiro's gaze. He tosses away his clothes and pushes up on his elbows, reaching a hand out for Shiro, who waits for Keith to whine, "Come _on_ ," before discarding his boxers and climbing on the bed to cover Keith with his body.  
  
"Better be patient," Shiro whispers, so close to Keith's lips but barely letting their mouths brush, tantalising.  
  
"Better hurry up," Keith breathes, grinning as Shiro's eyes darken and he grabs Keith's wrist, pressing it down beside his head as he kisses Keith again, hungry. Keith slides his other hand into Shiro's hair, pulling him closer, and he registers Shiro fumbling with the bedside table looking for the lube.  
  
"God," Shiro says eventually, breaking away and leaning over Keith to grab it, making a frustrated noise. Keith kisses his collarbone and smiles when Shiro comes back and settles between his legs again.  
  
Shiro spills too much lube on his fingers in his hurry and Keith smirks, stretching his arms above his head, showing off, but he quickly grows impatient. "I want it," Keith breathes, frustrated when Shiro doesn't move. "Shiro - "  
  
He yelps when Shiro leans forward and bites sharply at his neck, a nip that'll definitely leave a mark above the collar of his paladin uniform, and Keith gasps, "They'll see," even as Shiro soothes the bite with his tongue.  
  
"I don't care," Shiro says roughly, and Keith shudders as he finally feels Shiro's fingers rubbing maddeningly at his hole.  
  
Keith's too worked up for teasing, and he moans in relief as Shiro slides the first finger in quickly, rubbing in slow, punishing circles even as he mouths at Keith's neck, making Keith writhe as he tries to arch into both touches. Shiro kisses him as he adds another finger, hard and all-consuming and Keith is helpless to it, eyes wide, mind full of Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_ -  
  
"Good?" Shiro murmurs, and Keith nods furiously, thrusting down on Shiro's fingers and moaning as Shiro adds a third, crooking them just right and startling a whine out of Keith as Shiro brushes his prostate, the touch too brief to savour.  
  
"I'm ready," Keith gasps when Shiro moves his fingers deeper, searching, but Keith doesn't want Shiro's fingers, he wants - "Please."  
  
"Turn over," Shiro says, and Keith shudders just to hear it, Shiro's voice rough and raw as he withdraws his fingers and sits back, his other hand cold as the prosthetic brushes over Keith's thigh.  
  
Keith feels a thrill of anticipation as he settles on all fours, splaying his fingers in the sheets and spreading his knees as wide as he can, tilting his hips up. Shiro's quick intake of breath behind him tells Keith all he needs to know and he smirks, though the expression is wiped from his face at the blunt press of Shiro's cock against his hole, empty and needing something bigger than Shiro's fingers, needing -  
  
" _Shiro_ ," Keith cries. The force of Shiro's first thrust pitches Keith forward and he leans heavily on his elbows, gasping silently at the stretch. Shiro shifts behind him, taking Keith's hips in his hands and _squeezing_ , and Keith presses back into the tight grip, hoping wildly Shiro will leave marks, swallowing at the thought of Shiro's fingerprints on his waist. "Shiro," Keith says pleadingly again, and then Shiro starts to move, long, deep drives into Keith, each thrust deeper than the last and gaining in speed as Shiro gauges how much Keith can handle.  
  
He's considerate like that, even if all Keith wants is to take it and take it _hard_.  
  
Keith moans, hoping to spur Shiro on, to rile him back up to how they were earlier, rutting in an empty room where anyone could have walked in on them, and as if on cue Shiro's grip turns bruising, pulling Keith exactly where he wants him and fucking him in short snaps of his hips, each one forcing the breath from Keith's lungs as he pants and gasps and claws at the sheets, so full he can't breathe, can't think.  
  
One of Shiro's hands slides into Keith's hair - the human one, Keith thinks blankly, feeling cold metal at his hip - as Shiro leans to cover Keith with his body, pressing him down even as the hand in his hair pulls sharply, pulls Keith's head up so Shiro can get at his throat. Shiro slows his pace, sucking marks into Keith's neck, using his grip on Keith's hair to pull and move Keith as he pleases.  
  
Keith's helpless to Shiro's will, feeling spread open and vulnerable as Shiro fucks him deep and slow, teeth at his neck and a hand in his hair, keeping Keith exactly where he wants him.  
  
"Shiro," Keith whines eventually, the slow pace simmering pleasure under his skin, but Keith wants to _burn_ , wants it hard and fast and aching, wants to feel the memory of Shiro's cock splitting him open every time he _moves_ tomorrow. "Shiro, please."  
  
"What do you want, baby?" Shiro asks, soft, and Keith can feel his smirk as he stops moving entirely. He hates when Shiro makes him say it, feeling heat rush to his cheeks even though Shiro can't see his face.  
  
"Shiro," Keith says again, pleading. Shiro kisses his ear and Keith trembles. "God, I - I want you to - " He can't. He can't say it.  
  
"Come on," Shiro murmurs, fingers rubbing Keith's hip, and Keith squeezes his eyes shut.  
  
"Harder," Keith bites out, hating Shiro's endless patience.  
  
"Say please."  
  
Keith scowls, but his expression falls lax when Shiro shifts, teasing. "I want you to fuck me," he breathes, cheeks so hot he thinks he might burst, and inhales sharply when Shiro's cock twitches inside him. "Harder, _please_ , Shiro, would you just - "  
  
"Keith," Shiro moans against his neck, and Keith gasps as he starts moving in earnest, filling Keith up again and again and gaining in speed, and Keith is vaguely aware of his moans turning into cries as Shiro finds his prostate.  
  
"There," Keith gasps, whimpering as Shiro angles his hips and thrusts harder, little breathy noises escaping Shiro as he presses between Keith's shoulders and pushes him down against the mattress to fuck him deeper.  
  
Keith _sobs_ when Shiro nudges his prostate again, and Shiro shifts position, aiming for that spot on every thrust. Keith cries himself hoarse in no time and keeps going, pressing his cheek against the sheets and panting, feeling a tear slip down his cheek as he arches his back higher and higher.  
  
"Fuck, Keith," Shiro gasps, winding his hand into Keith's hair again and pulling him up to mouth at him in some rough approximation of a kiss, kissing his temple and cheek and the corner of his lips, and Keith knows Shiro's close, feels it in the stuttering of his hips and the way he's panting as he grips Keith harder, fucks him faster.  
  
Shiro _whines_ when Keith pushes back and squeezes around him, breath catching at how full he is, how huge Shiro feels inside him, and Keith tells Shiro this, cheeks hot and tears spilling from his eyes as Shiro moans in his ear.  
  
"Touch me," Keith begs, and Shiro runs cool metal fingers down Keith's stomach, making him shudder and arch up, whimpering when those fingers encircle his cock.  
  
"That's it," Shiro whispers when Keith presses forward into the touch, moaning when shifting backwards pushes Shiro deeper, and they find a rhythm like that, Shiro working Keith's cock and aiming for his prostate and gasping when Keith squeezes around him, overwhelmed with sensation, heat tightening in his belly.  
  
"Fuck, you're so good," Shiro whispers, and the praise draws a keening sound from Keith's throat, "Want you to come for me, come on, baby - "  
  
Keith's close, so close, and the noises he's making are absolutely wrecked, sobs escaping his panting mouth and making Shiro twitch inside him. "Takashi," he cries, undone, and Shiro's breath catches as Keith's fingers curl into the sheets, gripping so hard his knuckles turn white.  
  
" _Keith_ ," Shiro breathes, rubbing the head of Keith's cock the way Keith likes and filling him so good, better than anything Keith's ever felt, he thinks blindly, pushing back desperately, every nerve ending aflame and whole body alight and wishing it would never end.  
  
The next thrust hits Keith's prostate and he wails and comes, stars bursting in his vision and hearing Shiro swear, movements quickening and stuttering as Shiro falls right over the edge with him, crying out hoarsely against Keith's neck.  
  
When Keith can breathe again, he tries to say Shiro's name, voice dry and catching in his throat. He spares a moment to hope no one heard his screaming - _God_ , they were so loud, so careless - and shifts uncomfortably, feeling sticky and weighed down by the press of Shiro's body along his back, Shiro's cock softening inside him.  
  
"Keith," Shiro mumbles finally. They both moan weakly when he pulls out, oversensitive and uncomfortable, and Keith blushes, feeling Shiro's eyes on him. He feels raw and used, bites throbbing on his neck and shoulder, taken apart and put back together again, and goes easily when Shiro gently pushes him into his back.  
  
"You alright?" Keith asks, blinking at Shiro.  
  
Shiro laughs self-consciously, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Think I should be asking you that," he says, gaze sweeping over Keith and lingering between his legs, and Keith fights the ridiculous urge to hide from him.  
  
"I'm good," Keith says, smiling lazily. "I'm so good."  
  
He stares at the ceiling while Shiro disappears to the bathroom, wanting to look at himself in the mirror and see the marks Shiro left on him, but it'll have to wait; Keith doesn't even think he can stand.  
  
"Here," Shiro says, and before Keith can react he's between Keith's legs, wiping so gently it makes Keith tremble.  
  
Keith pushes away his embarrassment - Shiro's done this for him so many times, _likes_ to care for Keith, after, yet Keith still gets self-conscious. Shiro leaves the cloth on his nightstand, which Keith will find disgusting later but can't bring himself to care about right now.  
  
Shiro stands up from the bed and stretches, and Keith frowns when he bends to retrieve his shirt, feeling somewhat betrayed.  
  
"Can't we stay here for a while?" Keith says imploringly. His voice is hoarse. "It's a quiet day." He isn't sure that's quite true - Pidge and Hunk were very plainly arguing about the danger of a power source when Keith had dragged Shiro away earlier - but the alarms aren't blaring and no one's bursting in to call them for duty, so Keith decides it'll be fine for a while.  
  
When Shiro looks round at him, Keith pats the space beside him invitingly, eyes half-lidded.  
  
"Fine," Shiro says, and Keith grins, pleased; it usually takes much more convincing. He crawls in beside Keith and fumbles the blanket over them both. "I suppose a few minutes won't hurt," Shiro mumbles, kissing Keith's nose before settling against his neck.  
  
Keith laughs in surprise and hopes the castle stays out of danger long enough for them to have a decent nap.  
  
A few hours couldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
